the moment i saw you cry
by MouSugoAme
Summary: songfic. mandy moore's cry


__

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

her cinnamon eyes roamed the clear summer sky, watching the fading rays of sun disappear behind the mountains of the distant town. sitting on the grass by the riverbend, she marvelled at the dazzling display of orange, purple and pink colors against the fading blue sky. 

she look forward to coming here every day, treasuring the solace offered by the warm summer afternoon. alone by the river, she can remove the mask she wore during the day. there will be no pretenses, only herself and her emotions.

__

It lasted forever

And ended too soon

she watch the last rays of light fade into the gray sky, enveloping her in the darkness of dusk. it always ended as soon as it began, the last traces of hope disappearing against the void of pain. leaving her alone, as always.

'but today is not like any other day', her inner voice whispered in her ear

she was startled by a sudden movement behind the trees, her first thought was somebody discovering her private time. 

slowly she creep towards the source of the noise in an attempt to surprise the peeping tom. but she was surprised at what she saw. 

__

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

she found her peeping tom sprawled by the river bank, his face lifted into the sky. apparently, he didn't see her at all. It seems he was trapped in his own world.

curious at the figure laying there, she continue to watch him. 

she gasped silently when she noticed something fall down his cheeks.

"sanosuke...."

__

I was changed

"he can't be", she thought. "is he?"

__

In places no one would find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

she could see his shoulders shaking from the intensity of his emotions. his fist balled beside him, his face wrinkled with pain, tears coming down his cheeks.

__

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

"i don't believe you", she said to him once

"i love you, is that so hard to believe?" his voice exasperated as he tried to hold her in his arms

"leave me alone", she whispered backing away

"if you so wish" he said quietly as he left her alone in her apartment

__

The moment I saw you cry

The moment that I saw you cry

"did he really?" she asked herself in disbelief. "he can't love me, not someone like me"

her heart is breaking at the sight of man-child crying in front of her.

__

It was late in september

"you should know that we have just risked our lives saving your butt down there, and this is how you repay us?", he snapped at her. his own hands bleading where the knife scraped the palm of his hand.

her shoulders shaking from unshed tears, she accepted all he has to say. it was true.

but still...

"i don't deserve this concern, not someone like me"

__

And I've seen you before (and you were)

You were always the cold one

since that time, he was always cold towards her. their conversations always polite but not friendly. 

she was full of sorry and regret so she gladly stayed out of his way

__

But i was never that sure

that fateful night, under the starlit summer sky. 

she heard him say that he loves her

but how can one believe it, for one as undeserving as she is

__

You were all by yourself

Staring at a dark gray sky

I was changed

but today, under the gray summer sky. 

she realized that maybe what he told her was the truth.

or maybe, she just have to trust him and start believing in promises once again. 

__

I wanted to hold you

she fought the urge to take him into his arms and help ease his pain by telling him that there is no reason to cry anymore.

__

I wanted to make it go away

that forever she will stay beside him, or longer than the life of all stars combine.

__

I wanted to know you

that she will let another person into her life once again, leaving her open to pain. 

__

I wanted to make your everything, all right....

but maybe this will be different, this is for real.

maybe she deserves this love, as he deserves her love.

there will be no more broken promises.

just the promise of forever.

__

I'll always remember...

It was late afternoon...

In places no one would find...

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

slowly she walked away from him, a smile in her face. 

when he came home that night, there will be no reason to cry any longer.


End file.
